We know that exercise can maintain the body's health. Due to the busy modern life, it is difficult to have enough time to exercise outdoors, so a variety of fitness equipment come into market so that people can exercise indoors to maintain a healthy body.
It is generally provided by means of resistance fitness equipment to increase the effect of exercise. The resistance source of fitness equipment includes hydraulic force, pneumatic force, magnetic force and weight force. The weight force used as resistance source of fitness equipment is equipped with a counterweight which can adjust the weight according to an operator's demand. The counterweight is a plurality of counterweight blocks which are stacked together. The operator needs to meet a load requirement when using the instrument, and chooses the amount of counterweight blocks stacked with the load being as a whole resistance value for outputting to the fitness device. Thus, the operator can adjust the overall weight of the counterweight, and then operates the fitness device to start upward movement of counterweight. Thus, the counterweight forces the fitness device to return to its previous position by the weight of the counterweight so that the operator can perform pushing, pulling, lifting and pressing, etc. to do actions, and then exercise the operator's muscles to achieve the effect of sports and fitness.
In addition, due to the type of fitness equipment with diversity (such as shoulder press machine, rowing Rally machine, a pull-up training, etc.), but the difference on the configuration of the general technical counterweight is not great, the market is lack of deployment of different weight of heavy counterweight in modularization fashion and is lack of combination of sections of the fitness equipment.